El Gurú del Amor
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Kenny tiene su negocio de San Valentín para ayudar a las parejas en problemas… pero este año no sabía que iba a estar tan concurrido por sus amigos. Bunny, Style, Creek y Candy


**Título:** El Gurú del Amor.

**Fandom:** South Park.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Creek, Style, Candy, Bunny.

**Rating:** Mature.

**Advertencias: **SLASH como siempre, y el lenguaje subidito de tono.

**Resumen:** Kenny tiene su negocio de San Valentín para ayudar a las parejas en problemas… pero este año no sabía que iba a estar tan concurrido por sus amigos.

**Notas de la Autora:** Aunque tarde, aquí esta mi respuesta al reto de San Valentín, y escogí South Park para realizarlo. Es más que nada Kenny centric, pero espero que igual lo disfruten. Y una disculpa a quienes me han dejado review en 'Poción de amor', aun no puedo contestarlos, soy de lo peor X_X! Pero espero que este pequeño fic ayude a compensar mi tardanza. Espero les guste, y gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que son geniales.

**Disclaimer: **South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>A Kenny le encantaba el día de San Valentín. Y no, no era porque era un romántico empedernido como Butters o un soñador como Stan; la cuestión es que Kenny puede ser muy creativo cuando quiere, y en esta fecha siempre se le presenta un negocio fabuloso donde saca suficiente para poder invitar una buena cena a su familia, comprarse ropa nueva e incluso le sobra para poder darle a Butters un pequeño regalo. Antes nunca le había visto un beneficio a ser promiscuo, pero un día que una chica de primero de secundaria se le acercó y preguntó: '¿Puedes aconsejarme sobre como conquistar a un chico?', Kenny vio billetes caer del cielo. En San Valentín todos se ponen románticos y quieren pareja, ¿Y por qué no cobrar por su sabio consejo? Desde ese día, Kenny puso su negocio para esa fecha, donde daba consejos, y se hacía llamar 'El Gurú del amor'. Ya lleva tres años con esto, y si bien ahora ya se ha reformado desde que anda con Butters, su experiencia debe seguir compartiéndose con aquellas almas desesperadas (y por supuesto, debe seguir cobrándose).<p>

Kenny pone su carpa en los recesos, a partir del primero de Febrero, y la quita hasta el 20… porque han de saber que aun después del 14 hay personas necesitadas de algún consejo ó palabra de aliento, y Kenny sabe cómo hacer sonreír a la gente, y por primera vez no incluye su lengua y un condón de sabor (quizás solo con Butters). Este año el negocio ha estado más solicitado, incluso pudo comprarle un regalo costoso a su novio; aunque a veces pierde clases por quedarse apoyando o consolando a sus clientes (primera vez que dice clientes sin que signifique nada sexual… o al menos algo sexual que él tenga que hacer), vale la pena con todo el dinero que está obteniendo.

- C-cielos, Kenny, no me gusta que faltes a clases – regaña Butters mientras lo acompaña en lo que llegan los clientes. El almuerzo está a punto de comenzar.

- Vamos, sabes que necesito el dinero. Karen quiere un vestido para la fiesta de una amiga; está cansada de siempre ser la única con ropa vieja y con agujeros – Kenny hace un puchero. Sabe que es bajo, pero cuando usa la carta 'más pobre que una rata', Butters se ablanda y lo deja salirse con la suya en todo (y de verdad es EN TODO).

- ¡Pero las clases son importantes! – Butters dice frunciendo el ceño. Juntarse con Kyle le ha afectado.

- Me repondré, Kyle me ayudará. Anda, ve a desayunar, ya es hora de abrir el negocio.

- H-ahmburguesas – Butters mueve sus manos nerviosamente. Kenny no debería encontrarlo tan adorable – s-solo no olvides las tareas.

- No lo haré – Kenny da un beso rápido a Butters, el cual se sonroja totalmente – deja entrar al primer cliente, por favor.

Butters se levanta de la improvisada carpa entre dos árboles del patio, y abre un poco la cortinilla. Cuando Kenny ve quien es su primer cliente, casi se va de espaldas.

- Vaya, vaya… mira nada más lo que trajo esta fecha comercial – Kenny dice con burla.

- Cállate, pendejo.

- Oye gordo… ¿Qué no tienes ya suficiente amor? Tu mano derecha y tú son uno para el otro.

- ¡Demonios Kenny! Soy un cliente, debes respetar my autoridad.

- Bueno, bueno… a ver Cartman, dime, ¿Cuáles son tus penas de amor?

- No tengo penas de amor, pobre, no soy marica – Kenny arquea una ceja - ¡No lo soy!

- ¿Entonces chuparle el pene a Butters fue por…?

- ¿Aun sigues celoso con eso? – Cartman sonríe maliciosamente - ¿Te pesa que no fuiste el primero?

- ¡Si solo estás aquí para burlarte, entonces lárgate! – Kenny se molesta. Gordo cabrón, siempre sacando este tema cuando sabe que le revienta el hígado… claro que técnicamente ahora él fue quien sacó el tema, pero demonios, el gordo no tenía derecho a seguirle la corriente; es aun algo que no le perdona a Cartman aun cuando '_solo tenía nueve años y quería joderse a Butters'_… si eso es lo que Kenny teme. Que Cartman quiera joderse a Butters.

- Quédate con tu marica, no me interesa – Cartman dice con calma – ahora Keneeehhhhh! - como odiaba que usara esa voz el gordo – no necesito tu ayuda, pero ya que he escuchado muy buenos comentarios de tu… ahm… _negocio_…. Decidí venir y comprobar si es tan efectivo. Me da gusto ver que sirves para algo más que el sexo.

- Todos tenemos talentos ocultos – Kenny dice, suspirando – muy bien panzón, habla. ¿Qué quieres?

- Wendy y Stan terminaron.

- Lo sé, Kyle estuvo en 'cuidado suicida' toda la semana pasada. Mira que terminar una semana antes de San Valentín, eso sí que es una mierda – Kenny se lamenta. Stan le había comprado un enorme oso a Wendy que estaba relleno de chocolates. Le costó todo un año de trabajar repartiendo periódicos, pero lo logró. El oso murió de traumatismo por un arma punzocortante: Stan lo apuñalo treinta veces con un cuchillo de cocina.

- Es un marica, Wendy tiene derecho a buscar algo mejor, así que debería ser hombre y aceptarlo.

Momento… ¿Wendy? ¿De cuándo acá es 'Wendy' y no 'la puta'? Oh, no… no, no, no, no, no… Stan va a matarlos a los dos.

- ¿Te gusta Wendy Testaburguer? – Kenny dice con asombró – no me jodas.

- ¡Claro que no me gusta, estúpido! – Cartman dice totalmente sonrojado. Sip, le gusta – solo creo que es muy patético que no tenga pareja y quiero hacerle el favor.

- Ajá… - Kenny dice con sarcasmo – gordo, no tengo tiempo para tu negación, hay clientes esperando. ¿Quieres que te ayude a conquistar a Wendy?

- No necesito tu ayuda… solo… una sugerencia eficaz de cómo cogérmela.

- Cielos, Cartman. ¿Qué no se supone que Stan es tu amigo?

- No seas baboso, Stan es solo alguien a quien usar cuando se necesita. Yo no tengo amigos.

Cartman ve fijamente a Kenny y entiende perfectamente esa mirada. _Solo tu_ va implícito. Es cierto hasta cierto punto, Stan y Kyle siempre se han preferido, y si les dieran a escoger a quien salvar, se escogerían ellos. Cartman y Kenny solo eran el resto, jamás compartieron esa cercanía, al menos no tan fuerte. Kenny ha estrechado lazos con ambos, pero jamás se convertirá en el súper mejor amigo de alguno. Eso solo ellos.

- Bien, primero debes hablar con Stan de esto.

- Claro, cabrón, ¿Quieres que me mate?

- Hmm… no lo había considerado, pero es una feliz consecuencia – Kenny ríe – mira Cartman, aun cuando Stan estuviera emo por el rompimiento, él y Wendy quedaron como 'amigos'. Eso significa que si Wendy tiene una contusión cerebral y decide salir contigo, y Stan le dice que eres una mierda, Wendy va a reconsiderarlo.

Cartman parece reflexionarlo.

- Stan no me dará su bendición para cogerme a su ex – novia – Cartman dice con seguridad.

- No vas a pedir permiso para cogértela, pendejo – Kenny piensa que sería tan fácil solo desmayar a Cartman y terminar con esto – Stan siempre ha sido pro-amistad y esas babosadas. Si le dices que solo quieres compartirle que te gusta Wendy pero no harás nada al respecto porque es tu amigo, Stan comenzará a pensarlo. Pero tienes que actuar como un ser humano decente, Y NO DEBES INSULTAR A KYLE.

- ¡Demonios! – Cartman se molesta – eres una mierda, Kenny.

- Gracias, son 10 dólares.

Cartman pone el dinero en el piso de mala gana y sale molesto. Bueno, el negocio debe seguir.

* * *

><p>Un día ordinario para Kenny; un par de niños de kindergarten, uno de primaria y tres de secundaria. Ha estado genial este asunto. Cuando ya es hora de cerrar, se sorprende de escuchar que hay aun otra persona afuera, pero dudando si pasar.<p>

- ¡Vamos, anímate! – Kenny grita a quien sea que este afuera.

- Que idiota te escuchas.

Kenny pensó que después de Cartman, ya no se sorprendería mas, pero al ver entrar a Kyle a su negocio, ahora sí que lo ha visto todo.

- Vaya, vaya… miren lo que trajo Cupido. Kylie-puuuu, yo ya tengo pareja.

- Si, eso es lo que busco – Kyle dice de mala gana – ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí.

- Necesitas consejo del experto, Kylie-pu. Anda, dile al tío Kenny lo que pasa.

- Es solo… Stan… - claro, ¿Por qué otra razón vendría Kyle? Kenny sabe muy bien que el pelirrojo es el tapete de Marsh aun cuando el otro sea tan idiota como para no verlo – he estado ahí toda esta semana, y parece estar mejor, pero me he dado cuenta de que jamás va a corresponderme.

- Hey, Kyle, no te pongas dramático, Stan es un poco lento.

- Si, pero también es heterosexual. ¿Sabes que está considerando salir con Bebe? Con tal de no estar solo en San Valentín. No me va a notar, Kenny, y ya me harté. Así que quiero un consejo sobre cómo superar a Stan.

Esto es un territorio nuevo para Kenny; también tuvo su tiempo de drama cuando pensó que Butters no iba a corresponderle, pero no pensó en 'superarlo'. Debe tener mucho tacto.

- Cógete a otro y ya – Kenny sugiere.

- ¿Acaso tu solución a todo es sexo, cabrón? – Kyle lo ve con furia.

- Solo bromeo Kyle – Kenny ríe. No bromeaba, pero Kyle se pone medio violento cuando se frustra, y eso del sadismo solo con Butters. Ese rubiecito es más perverso de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar – pero mi consejo va por ahí. Mira, si quieres superar esto con Stan, debes buscar a alguien más que pueda ser una potencial pareja. A ver… ¿Quién es adecuado para un pelirrojo judío y temperamental?

- Cielos, gracias – Kyle dice con sarcasmo.

- No me dejaste terminar… y con un trasero de campeonato.

- Hmp – Kyle sigue con el ceño fruncido, pero Kenny sabe que toma a buena gracia su halago. Siempre le ha gustado que le digan que su trasero es genial (que lo es, por cierto).

- ¿Qué tal Kevin?

- Claro que no, es un imbécil.

- ¿Clyde? ¿Token?

- Tiene que ser gay, Kenny – Kyle dice con enojo – olvídalo, esto no va a funcionar.

- Kyle, solo debes hacerle saber a Stan que tú también buscarás pareja y no estarás tan disponible como lo has hecho los últimos 16 años – Kenny agrega con calma.

- No es tan mala idea… Stan está acostumbrado a que siempre este cuando lo dispone, igual esto me ayuda a empezar a poner una distancia… ¡Gracias, Kenny!

- Vivo para servir, sexy pelirrojo – Kenny le guiña un ojo – son 10 dólares.

- Claro – Kyle murmura, poniendo los billetes en la mano de Kenny - ¿No se supone que tenga descuento por ser tu amigo o algo?

- Amistad y negocios no se mezclan. Gracias por acudir al Gurú del amor.

- Gurú del amor mi trasero – Kyle da media vuelta, molesto.

Mientras ve partir a su pelirrojo amigo, Kenny se pregunta qué pasará cuando Stan vea que su tapete se ha ido. Bueno, hay cosas más importantes que pensar en Stan y Kyle; Butters lo espera, y bueno… digamos que él también prepara tener un San Valentín MUY especial.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día Kenny está levantando su carpa cuando siente una presencia oscura y tenebrosa detrás de él. Al voltear, se sorprende de ver a Craig Tucker de pie, observándolo fijamente.<p>

- Uhm… - Kenny no sabe que decir.

- No voy a golpearte – dice Craig con calma.

Bueno, Kenny debe admitir que pensó que esa era una posibilidad. Craig ha estado muy hostil con ellos desde que Cartman se burló de Tweek; el rubio admite que debieron ponerle un bozal al gordo, pero no era para que Tucker se desquitara con todos. Hasta Stan resultó con un maravilloso ojo morado.

- ¿Entonces? – Kenny lo ve con duda.

- Quiero a Tweek – Craig dice con seguridad, como si retara a Kenny a burlarse.

- Si, lo sé – es tan obvio. Nadie puede tocar a Tweek, excepto Craig, y el tipo se la pasa gruñendo a todo aquel que se acerca al rubio con cualquier intención.

- Y quiero tener sexo con él – Craig agrega.

- Ah… asumo que Tweek ya sabe de tus… quiero decir sentimientos, pero no sé si eso aplique a ti. Digamos de tus 'intenciones'.

- No, por eso estoy aquí. ¿O crees que disfruto tu presencia tanto, McCormick? Clyde dice que no hablas mierda respecto a estas cosas, así que quiero tu ayuda.

- Claro… serán 10 dólares… - Kenny nota la mirada asesina de Craig – pero a ti, amigo Craig, te ayudaré gratis. Todo por mi buen amigo sociópata que ya no me matará, ¿Verdad?

- Yo solo te ayudé un par de veces, no exageres – Craig hace una mueca que Kenny interpreta como sonrisa – entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?

- No es que no disfrute el ayudarte, Craig, pero, ¿No serían tus amigos más provechosos en esta situación?

- Clyde aun no cree que me guste Tweek, y Token no quiere meterse.

- Oh… - Kenny comienza a pensar rápidamente en qué hacer. Si le da un consejo a Craig, y no funciona, lo matará. Pero si no le da un consejo, lo matará también. Así que si el resultado será el mismo, ¿Pues qué más da? – bueno Craig, antes de violar a Tweek, quizás lo ideal es que le digas que te gusta.

- ¿Para qué?

- Tweek es una persona muy insegura; quizás piense que no es atractivo, y si tú le dices que te gusta, se sentirá bien y estará más abierto a cualquier propuesta que le hagas.

- Ahhh… y quizás quiera tener sexo salvaje y desenfrenado en los baños – Craig luce como si finalmente todo tuviera sentido en su vida – no eres tan idiota como pensé.

- Gracias, me siento especial.

- No lo eres. Y si no funciona tu consejo, te suicidarás… yo me encargaré de eso.

- Si, me imaginé que eso pasaría… pero créeme, funcionará.

- Eso espero…

Y así como llegó, Craig se fue sin decir nada más. Demonios, más vale que eso funcione, siempre es doloroso cuando Craig lo ayuda a suicidarse. El muy cabrón lo disfruta demasiado.

* * *

><p>- Bienvenido con el Gurú del amor, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Kenny dice cordial a su primer cliente (Craig no cuenta porque ni siquiera pudo cobrarle nada al bastardo).<p>

- Que idiota te escuchas.

Kenny se sorprende. Aun cuando sean las mismas palabras que escuchó de su amigo ayer, no es Kyle quien está frente a él, sino el Tocino Broflovski, como llamaban de cariño a Ike por ser de Canadá.

- Que pasó, mini bacon – Kenny se ríe – ¿Estás perdido?

- Ya les he dicho que odio que me llamen tocino – Ike se queja – pero no vengo a eso. Kyle me dijo ayer que le diste un buen consejo, y quiero uno también.

- ¿Qué posible problema de amor puedes tener tu, Tocinito? – Kenny sigue burlándose – apenas tienes 10 años.

- A ver qué te parece esto: me gustas y quiero tener sexo contigo.

Kenny suelta la carcajada. ¿Quién dice que los Canadienses no tienen sentido del humor? Pero cuando nota que Ike sigue serio, comienza a ahogarse.

- ¡Me estas jodiendo! – Kenny dice con azoro. Si Kyle se entera que su hermano quiere todo con él, se pondrá en línea detrás de Craig para matarlo.

- Aun no, pero tu di día y hora, y estaré listo – Ike sonríe.

- A ver, tu sí que estás loco, ¿Cómo que te gusto? ¿Desde cuándo?

- No sé… ¿Desde siempre? – Ike inclina la cabeza.

- Sabes que tengo novio, mini-Broflovksi – Kenny trata de portarse ecuánime, pero que este enano le diga que lo quiere es demasiada presión. Ya está como Tweek.

- ¿Y qué? No soy celoso. De todos los amigos de mi hermano, eres el más guapo, inteligente y atractivo.

Bueno, a cualquiera le gusta recibir halagos, pero esto es demasiado.

- ¿Y por qué no Stan? – Kenny dice desesperado – él también es todas esas cosas.

- Kenny, si hay algo que he sabido desde que tengo uso de razón, es que Stan es de Kyle. Jamás me metería en terrenos de mi hermano; Stan es solo de Kyle, así como tú eres mío.

- Ahhh, no, no, vamos aclarando algo, yo soy de Butters nada más, y tú estas demasiado mocoso para estas cosas. ¿No crees que soy muy grande para ti?

- Me gustan las cosas grandes, ¿Recuerdas la aventurilla que tuve con mi maestra? Eso debería darte una pista.

- Ike, debes estar completamente loco. Tu hermano me va a castrar si se entera de esto.

- No tiene porque enterarse. Soy bueno para guardar secretos.

Y entonces Kenny recuerda una plática que tuvo con Kyle hace días. El pelirrojo se quejaba de que Ike veía mucho a ese niño gótico que es así desde Kindergarten, y que Ike guardaba un secreto al respecto. Ahh, así que Ike quiere usar a Kenny para ocultar sus sentimientos ocultos hacía ese niño que también hará que Kyle quiera sangre. Debería ser Psicólogo, es buenísimo para ver estas cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué tipo de secretos, Ike? ¿Qué se te para por el gótico ese de tu salón? – Kenny dice con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Georgie! – Ike exclama, sonrojado. Awww, tan tierno, se parece a Kyle cuando estaba en negación. Aun cuando no compartan genes, si que reaccionan igual.

- Claro, como no. Mira Ike, no puedes usarme para superar este enamoramiento que tienes por el pequeño gótico. Ustedes Broflovskis si que aplican eso de 'un clavo saca otro clavo', y parece que yo soy su clavo de elección. Te recomiendo que mejor trates de acercarte a él, porque si hay algo que tu hermano nos ha enseñado, es que no puedes suprimir las ganas que le traes a una persona.

- Eres una mierda, Kenny – Ike se levanta furioso.

- Ahora te pareces al gordo, también me dijo eso – Kenny ríe – hablo en serio, Ike. La vida es muy corta como para que te la pases admirando de lejos lo que quieres; aprende de Kyle, que lleva 16 años tras las nalgas de Stan, y aun no hace nada al respecto. Son 10 dólares, por favor.

- Solo para aclarar, yo no siento nada por Georgie, solo me… él… y yo… Filmore dice que puedo conseguir algo mejor.

- Filmore quiere tus nalgas también. Por Dios, ¿Qué ustedes nacieron sin sentido común o qué? Solo acércate al mini gótico y ya… mini gótico y mini bacon… serían mini baticos… ohhh, nuevo apodo.

- Te daré 40 dólares si no usas esto en mi contra – pide Ike.

- Trato hecho. Un placer hacer negocios contigo, mini bacon.

- Muérete – Ike dice molesto, levantándose rápidamente.

Que sensible. Este día generalmente causa que la gente comience a ponerse susceptible.

* * *

><p>El día ha estado muy ocupado, todos comienzan a entrar en pánico conforme el 14 se acerca. Mejor para él, con los 40 dólares de Ike si que podrá comprarse algo interesante. Ahora que lo piensa, ese niño gótico y Stan se parecen un poco… esos hermanitos, tienen los mismos gustos.<p>

Cuando se dispone a recoger su tienda, nota a alguien sentado afuera, pacientemente.

- Uhm, las horas de atención han terminado. Puedes regresar mañana.

- Hasta pareces hombre de negocios de verdad – se burla alguien muy conocido para Kenny.

- Stan – Kenny suspira. Debió prever que si Kyle empieza a buscar pareja, Stan se va a pegar a alguien como lapa.

- Algo extraño pasó, y sospecho que tú tienes que ver – mierda, espera que Kyle no haya hecho algo drástico – Cartman me dijo que quiere a Wendy.

- ¿Y? ¿Te sorprende que el culo gordo sea heterosexual?

- Si, admito que eso fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, pero… este es Cartman… ¿Por qué me habría de decir que quiere a Wendy? A ese le vale madres mi opinión. Y entonces me salió con la estupidez de que porque somos amigos me debe lealtad… y entonces supe que tú debías tener algo que ver con esto. Habla, ¿Qué le hiciste al gordo?

- Nada, ¿Crees que puedo hacerle algo a alguien de semejante tamaño? – Kenny piensa la mejor manera de decirle a Stan que el culón quiere a Wendy para algo más que estudiar. Debe tener tacto – mira Stan, Cartman quiere cogerse a Wendy.

Eso tuvo tacto ¿No? Stan solo abre la boca con sorpresa y parece petrificado.

- Uh… Stan… ¿Stan? – Kenny mueve una mano frente a su amigo.

- ¿ESE CERDO QUIERE PONER SUS GARRAS EN WENDY? – Stan sale de su estupor, alterándose.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? Ella te cortó, y la chancla que tira no la vuelve a juntar… por décima ocasión.

- ¿Wendy y Cartman? ¿WENDY Y CARTMAN?

- Hey, la chica es atractiva, Cartman al parecer salió del closet heterosexual… tienen derecho, y debes admitir que tienen química. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

- No sé… creo que no quiero que Wendy este con cualquier baboso.

- ¿No quieres que Wendy este con cualquier baboso? ¿O no quieres que Kyle este con cualquier baboso?

- ¿De dónde sacaste a Kyle? ¡Estamos hablando de Wendy!

- Un pajarito me dijo que Kyle está buscando pareja para el 14, ¿No?

- ¿Y qué? Tiene derecho, al parecer ha estado pegado tanto tiempo a mí, que le he chupado la felicidad.

_No exactamente lo que Kyle quiere que le chupes_, piensa Kenny, pero no dice nada al respecto.

- Bueno Stanny, Kyle siempre ha estado ahí cuando tienes problemas con Wendy, o cuando terminan. Te toca apoyarlo para cuando tenga esos problemas – Kenny dice con calma.

- Pero es que Kyle… no sabe con qué idiota le va a tocar andar, ningún tipejo lo merece – Stan suena bastante determinado.

- ¿En serio? Yo tengo un candidato. Tiene cabello negro, un gorro azul y está en el equipo de futbol.

- ¿Craig? – Stan dice, frunciendo el ceño. Por Dios, este es mas ciego que Stevie Wonder - ¡Ese es un estúpido de primera! ¡Kyle no va a caer tan bajo!

- Mira Stan, tan sencillo. Si te molesta que Kyle salga con otros, debe ser por algo. Es más, ni siquiera estás hablando de Wendy ya, lo que significa que esto es más sobre cierto pelirrojo y menos por el culón cogiéndose a tu ex.

- Que poco tacto tienes – Stan se queja – supongo que no puedo oponerme a que el gordo haga su intento. Ya si Wendy tiene tan mal gusto, no es mi culpa.

- Bueno, salió contigo, eso ya dice mucho – Kenny ríe.

- Ja, ja – Stan dice con sorna – pero entonces, ¿Por qué me molesta que Kyle quiera salir con otros chicos?

- Stan, piensa detenidamente. Pero en serio, PIENSA, ¿Qué te molesta de esto?

- Uhm… ¡Ya sé! Quizás que creo que ya no va a pasar tiempo conmigo por salir con algún perdedor… así que si le digo esto, quizás lo arreglemos y este malestar se vaya. Oye, que buenos consejos das.

- Claro, es mi deber. Son 10 dólares.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si soy tu amigo!

- Como le dije a… Cartman – Kenny estaba a punto de decir 'Kyle', pero Stan no sabe que el pelirrojo también vino por consejos amorosos, y si se entera que él le sugirió buscar a otro clavo, Stan le clavara algo a él en lugares inapropiados. – amistad y negocios no se mezclan.

- Aprovechado – se queja Stan.

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo – Kenny sonríe – suerte con Kyle.

- Si, si…

Kenny nota a Stan más animado que como estaba; no sabe si Stan es gay, bi-curioso, homosexual de closet o solo abierto a lo experimental, pero espera que cualquier cosa que decida, no vaya a lastimar a Kyle. Lo último que necesita es consolar al pelirrojo en San Valentín.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, cuando Kenny va a su lugar usual para poner su carpa, encuentra a un rubio tembloroso, al parecer esperándolo.<p>

- ¿Tweek? – Kenny lo sacude lentamente.

- ¡GAH! – Tweek le suelta un derechazo. Ya sabe que no debe sorprender a Tweek así, demonios. - ¡L-lo siento, n-no te vi llegar! ¡N-NO ME MATES!

- No voy a matarte – pero ganas no le faltan. Ese golpe sí que dolió – pero… estas sentado encima de mi negocio.

- ¡Nya! L-lo sé… t-te estaba esperando.

- ¿Necesitas consejos de amor?

Tweek solo asiente frenéticamente. Tweek enamorado… Dios los ampare a todos.

- Bueno Tweek, si quieres mi ayuda, tienes que decirme que pasa – dice Kenny después de cinco minutos de ver al rubio teniendo espasmos en completo silencio… bueno, Tweek también hace ruiditos raros, pero eso es considerado como silencio para todos. Tweek siempre está emitiendo ruidos. Como una computadora.

- ¡PRESIÓN! – grita Tweek al ser interrumpido de sus pensamientos, probablemente paranoicos – e-es que… gah… …

- ¡Tweek! – Kenny interrumpe – estás hablando un poco rápido, y no te entiendo nada.

- ¡E-es mucha p-presión decirlo! ¡Nah! – Tweek comienza a jalarse el cabello como cuando está nervioso.

- Calma, calma – Kenny trata de detener a Tweek antes de que se quede calvo. Si Craig se entera que Tweek estuvo hablando con él, ahora sí que se suicida con su ayuda – te haré preguntas para ver tu problema, ¿Si?

Tweek asiente.

- Muy bien… ¿Te gusta alguien? – Tweek asiente

- ¿Una chica de nuestro grado? – Tweek niega con la cabeza.

– ¿Un chico de nuestro grado? – Tweek asiente.

– Bien… ¿Es mi amigo? – Tweek niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Es tu amigo? – Tweek asiente.

- ¿Es negro? – Tweek niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Es gordo? – Tweek niega con la cabeza.

Si no es ni Token, ni Clyde… entonces... ¡MIERDA!

- ¡ES CRAIG! – Kenny grita mientras Tweek vuelve a jalarse el cabello.

- ¡P-PRESIÓN! – Tweek grita también.

- Muy bien, muy bien… vamos a calmarnos todos – Kenny dice mas que a Tweek, a si mismo. ¿Quién diría que el bastardo de Craig iba a tener suerte en el amor? – te gusta Craig… ¿En serio?

- M-me cuida y p-protege de los z-zombie roba-penes - ¿Todavía está con eso? Esa historia la contaba cuando estaban en décimo grado – y s-sus ojos son h-honestos y su p-pene es grande.

- ¿QUÉ? – Kenny apenas si puede creer que Tweek haya dicho eso. ¿No qué era muy puro y casto? ¿O eso solo lo piensa Craig?

- K-kyle m-me prestó una r-revista y ahí d-decía que ¡Gah! e-el t-tamaño del p-pene es s-subjetivo y p-para mi el de Craig es grande.

Eso no tuvo nada de sentido. Pero el punto: A TWEEK LE GUSTA CRAIG. Y él que pensó que nada lo sorprendería.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? – Kenny pregunta.

- ¡GAH! ¡M-me gusta Craig!

- Veo tu punto. Pero Tweek, algo me dice que Craig siente lo mismo.

- ¡C-claro que no! – Tweek dice seguro – n-no hay manera en que C-craig sienta lo mismo. P-por eso vine contigo.

- ¿Y que quieres que yo haga?

- Q-que me d-ejes inconsciente c-con esto – Tweek saca un mazo de detrás de su espalda, ¿Acaso lo había tenido ahí todo el tiempo? – s-será c-como esa película 'V-votos de a-amor', la c-chica se golpeó la c-cabeza, ngh, y p-perdió l-la memoria.

- ¿Tu viste 'Votos de amor'? – Kenny lo ve con duda.

- C-craig me i-invitó a v-verla. C-creo q-que p-pensó que s-se trataba de otra c-cosa p-porque maldijo t-todo el t-tiempo – Tweek dice nerviosamente – pero cuando la v-vi, me dio e-esta idea. A-así que g-golpéame fuerte. Q-quiero olvidar q-que quiero a C-craig.

- Tweek… aunque tu solución es muy… - loca, estúpida, y probablemente fallida – interesante, ¿Por qué no le pides a alguno de tus amigos que lo haga?

- T-token dijo que no, y C-clyde lloró c-cuando lo sugerí. E-entonces K-kenny, pégame fuerte.

- Tengo otra sugerencia. ¿Sabes que el San Valentín es un día mágico? – Kenny usa su mejor voz de niño bueno para que Tweek se crea todo lo que le dice.

- ¡¿Ngh? – Tweek inclina la cabeza con duda.

- Si, y bueno… te diré que… dicen que si ese día no traes ropa interior, la persona que te gusta se te va a declarar.

- GAH, demasiada p-presión – Tweek comienza a alterarse.

- Te diré qué, Tweek, si haces eso, y Craig se te declara, entonces el problema estará resuelto, ¿No?

- S-supongo…

- Y si Craig no te dice que también le gustas después del 14 de febrero, entonces yo te golpearé hasta que lo olvides, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿D-de verdad h-harías eso por mi? – es la primera vez que alguien se escucha tan feliz de ser golpeado en el futuro.

- Claro Tweek, pero no olvides no traer ropa interior ese día, y verás como Craig se te declara.

- Ngh, lo d-dudo – Tweek suspira – p-pero ahora que t-tengo tu palabra de que me g-golpearás, la p-presión no es tanta.

- Me alegra ayudar – Kenny sonríe.

- A-aquí tienes…

Kenny ve lo que Tweek le ofrece con duda.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Kenny pregunta.

- C-cobras 10 dólares, ¿N-no? – Tweek sigue temblando.

- Si, pero…

- E-estos son 10 dólares… e-en café… es d-del m-mejor de H-harbucks.

Solo Tweek pagaría un servicio con café. Kenny sabe que es lo mas que obtendrá del rubio, así que solo le agradece y espera que Craig diga algo antes de que él se vea comprometido a golpear a Tweek y morir a manos de Craig por hacerle eso.

San Valentín puede causar miedo con estas personas.

* * *

><p>A mitad del día, la segunda sorpresa llega para Kenny.<p>

- Apesta a hombre aquí – se queja la recién llegada.

- Lo creas o no, casi no tengo clientas – Kenny sonríe – Wendy, que placer verte.

- Imagino que si – Wendy lo ve con sorna – ya te dije que no puedes poner tu carpa aquí.

- Vamos Wendy, solo es por unos días, de algo tengo que vivir – Kenny usa sus mejores ojos de cachorro atropellado.

- Bien, ya deja de usar esos ojos, sabes que siempre me ablandan – la chica suspira – pero no vengo a eso.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿No me digas que quieres consejos de amor?

- Bueno… sabes que corté con Stan, ¿Verdad?

- Wendy, toda la escuela lo sabe. Demonios, mi hermana lo sabe, y está en primaria. Imagino que esta es la definitiva, ¿No?

- No puedo competir – Wendy dice con calma – pero en fin, el punto es que… hay alguien que me interesa.

- Oh…

- Si, si, deja de usar ese tono. El punto es que… no es alguien que sea muy… aceptable que digamos. Mis papas me matarán si saben que me interesa esta persona.

- Un amor imposible… Romeo y Julieta… Tristan e Isolde… Lancelot y Ginebra… ¿Stan y Kyle? – Kenny prueba a ver si Wendy sabe mas de lo que deja saber.

- Claro, como si el último fuera imposible – si, lo sabe – no sé si valdrá la pena arriesgarme. He construido una reputación; soy la más lista de la clase, solo con Kyle empatando en promedio, soy buena en deportes, soy presidenta del comité estudiantil, soy popular, salía con un chico bueno y popular también…

- Y es por eso que seguías con Stan… porque era el correcto – Kenny concluye. Vaya que esto se convirtió en una novela.

- Si, pero me di cuenta que ni Stan ni yo somos felices. Y lo peor es que esa persona que me interesa me está pretendiendo y se me está haciendo muy difícil no caer en la tentación.

Por Dios, ¿Qué este año el propósito es matarlo de un ataque cardiaco? Primero Stan teniendo sentimientos por Kyle sin darse cuenta, Ike con el gótico, Tweek queriendo al sociópata de Craig, y ahora Wendy admitiendo que el culón le atrae. ¿Qué demonios está mal con el universo?

- Wendy, ¿Podría ser que te gusta Cartman?

La chica lo ve horrorizada.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunta ella, al parecer aturdida.

- Soy el Gurú del amor, Wendy – Kenny guiña un ojo – esto es mi trabajo. Entiendo tu aprehensión, después de todo… es el culón… pero creo que tendré decirte algo que te va a sorprender bastante.

- ¿Y que es?

- No eres perfecta, no importa cuánto lo intentes con todas tus actividades. Debes decidir si quieres ser feliz e imperfecta, o infeliz, y siempre aspirando a algo que no vas a lograr – Kenny se sorprende a sí mismo. Hasta podría escribir un libro: 'Las jodidas relaciones de South Park: Hetero, homosexuales, travestís y orgias de campeonato'. Ahora que lo piensa, no es tan mala idea.

- No puedo creer que tengas razón – Wendy frunce el entrecejo – pensé que Clyde inventaba cuando dijo que eras bueno en esto de consejos del amor. Pero si decido darle una oportunidad a Cartman, quiero que detengan sus bromas, al menos en mi presencia.

- No te garantizo eso, pero lo intentaremos. Primero dile al culón que deje de provocar a Kyle, sabes que si él lo insulta, Stan saldrá a defenderlo y todo se pondrá feo.

- Lo intentaré. Aun estoy en shock por siquiera considerar salir con el gordo… pero es que tenemos tanto en común, y admiro su determinación.

- Eso es nuevo, alguien le admira algo a Cartman que no sea tener el record por el trasero más grande del mundo.

- Basta, ya te dije que no lo molestes – Wendy se enoja.

- Mira, hasta lo defiendes, es tan tiernoooooo – Kenny parpadea repetidamente.

- Me voy. Toma tus 10 dólares, y espero confidencialidad respecto a esto.

- Mis labios están sellados – dice Kenny con seriedad – además nadie me creería.

- Tienes razón, nadie lo haría – Wendy sonríe – gracias, Kenny.

Bueno, al menos el culón y Craig tendrían un bonito San Valentín.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día sabe que no asistirá a ninguna clase. Es 13 de febrero, así que todos estarán desesperados por consejos de último minuto. Justo ahora está con un niño de segundo de secundaria, cuando alguien entra rápidamente interrumpiendo la sesión.<p>

- Si gustas esperar, te atenderé en un minuto – dice Kenny sin voltear a ver a quien arribó.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me gusta Kyle? – dice una voz, alterada y apenas conteniendo el nivel para no gritar.

Oh, no. Stan está frente a ellos al parecer en una crisis existencial.

- Stan, estoy ocupado, ¿Podemos hablar después? – Kenny trata de sonar calmado.

- Esfúmate – Stan dirige su mejor mirada amenazadora a su cliente, el cual, por supuesto, se levanta y huye rápido. Aparte de ser popular, Stan tiene una reputación que afirma que golpeó a todo el equipo de fútbol por haberse burlado del gorro de Kyle. Aun así no le da derecho a arruinar su negocio.

- Oye idiota, ese era un cliente – Kenny ya deja el acto amable.

- Me vale madres que sea un cliente, te hice una pregunta.

- Primero, ¿Por qué tengo que saber YO quien te gusta A TI? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, tengo un novio, la escuela, y mi negocio que ACABAS DE ARRUINAR – Kenny lo ve con furia.

- Tú sabías que me gusta Kyle, por eso tu marica consejo, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gusta? – Kenny no puede evitar preguntar; Stan vive en Imaginacionlandia, con todos esos maricas cantantes y el gordo del sombrero de copa. No hay manera de que descubriera sus sentimientos sin algo que lo detonara.

- Un imbécil le tocó el trasero a Kyle.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – bueno, no lo culpa, el trasero de Kyle es de campeonato.

- No sé, un idiota de tercero, eso no importa.

- ¡Claro que importa! Kyle anotando con un mayor… no sabía que tenía eso en él.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy perturbado con esta situación, no necesito tus comentarios pendejos! – Stan comienza a alterarse… o al menos a elevar la voz.

- Momento… este tipo le agarra el trasero a Kyle… Stan… ¿Qué hiciste? – Kenny lo conoce bastante bien.

- Le rompí la quijada. Es un marica, apenas si lo toque. Pero Kyle empezó a hacer escándalo, de que era un bruto sin educación, y entonces solo me enfoque en sus labios… ¿Habías notado que son muy carnosos?

- Si… - Stan le golpea el brazo - ¡OYE!

- No tienes porque andar notando los labios de Kyle – Stan dice con enojo.

- ¡Pero tu preguntaste!

- ¡La respuesta siempre es no, estúpido! Y después comenzó a hacer estos gestos adorables, y sus bucles pelirrojos cayeron sobre su cara… y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse y yo también quería agarrarle el trasero… Kenny, me gusta Kyle, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Stan, actúas como si fuera el fin del mundo. Solo dile y ya.

- _Solo dile y ya_ – Stan imita su voz - ¡No es tan fácil! Solo porque Kyle sea gay no significa que le guste. Si le digo voy a echar a perder nuestra amistad.

- Stan, pregúntate eso… si Kyle no sintiera algo por ti, ¿Hubiera aguantado el maratón de Titanic y Molino Rojo al que lo sometiste hace una semana?

- ¡Son buenas películas! – defiende Stan.

- Solo te digo que te arriesgues. Si Kyle no te corresponde, ustedes son los súper mejores amigos, podrán arreglar la situación.

- ¿Y si me odia? – Stan entra en su estado emo de nuevo.

- Mira imbécil, me colmas la paciencia – Kenny ya ha tenido suficiente. Está perdiendo clientes por este pequeño drama fest – Kyle nunca te podría odiar, demonios, puedes matar a alguien y no te odiará, te ayudará a esconder el cuerpo. Así que crece un par de testículos y dile como te sientes.

- Tienes razón, Kenny, debo intentarlo. Si Cartman va a hacerlo con Wendy, yo puedo hacerlo con Kyle. ¡El amor debe triunfar!

Esto si que da nauseas. Stan emocionado es peor que Stan emo… pero si va a hacer feliz a Kyle, no se puede quejar.

- ¡HEY! ¡Son 10 dólares! – Kenny grita cuando ve que Stan va a salir de su negocio.

- ¡Me la debes, así que estamos a mano! – grita Stan también, desapareciendo.

Cabrón, lo estafó un día antes de San Valentín. Si no fuera porque son amigos, lo mataría. En fin, ayudó a otra pareja en problemas, y es la esencia de su negocio (y claro, está seguro que alguien se verá generoso y dejará propina).

* * *

><p>Kenny se pregunta qué tan diferente serán las cosas ahora que ha pasado San Valentín. Ese día convenció a Butters de escaparse de la escuela y lo llevo a un hotel romántico y pasaron todo el día en cama. Como quisiera que esa fuera su vida ya, pero al menos hizo feliz a su rubio un día. Kyle lo regañó por faltar, pero valió la pena. Fue el mejor San Valentín de su vida.<p>

Pero ahora en el almuerzo, nada se ve diferente. Stan y Kyle actúan normal, el culón no está con ellos, y en general no se ven grandes cambios. Tal vez es cuestión de observar… y entonces cuando ve la mesa de Craig team, se da cuenta que Tweek está en el regazo de Craig, siendo abrazado por la cintura, mientras Clyde hace un gesto de asco. Craig solo le enseña el dedo medio, y cuando se percata de que Kenny lo observa también, repite la acción a él. Bueno, al menos ellos parecen ya estar juntos.

Cuando dirige su atención a sus amigos, Kenny nota como Stan le da a Kyle su jugo favorito, y como Kyle le toma la mano y la aprieta de manera cariñosa.

- ¿Y Cartman? - Kenny decide seguir esto casual.

- En la biblioteca con Wendy – Stan hace una mueca de desagrado – no puedo creer que salga con el culón.

Kenny nota la mirada de preocupación en Kyle.

- ¿Te molesta que salga con Cartman? – Kyle pregunta, y Kenny percibe el pequeño tono de inseguridad.

- No, es libre de decidir con quién salir – Stan dice con calma, tomando la mano de Kyle y dándole un beso – es solo… Wendy me cae bien, y estamos hablando de Cartman.

- Si, te entiendo – Kyle suspira, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Stan – a mi me agrada también, no entiendo cómo le puede gustar Cartman.

- El gordo debe ser bueno en la cama – sugiere Kenny.

- ¡Que asco, Kenny! – Kyle se queja.

- Si, no digas cosas tan perturbadoras – apoya Stan.

- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, parajitos amorosos? – Kenny arquea sus cejas – los veo muy acurrucaditos.

Inmediatamente Kyle se separa de Stan, sonrojándose. Stan solo le dirige una mirada de advertencia a Kenny.

- Solo estamos viendo si tenemos química – explica rápido Kyle – sin compromisos.

- Lo tengo que convencer de que voy en serio – Stan le toma la cintura a Kyle, abrazándolo – pero no me rendiré.

- Ese es el espíritu, Stannyyyyyy – Kenny se burla.

Al menos parece que ellos tendrán una buena relación, cuando Kyle deje sus inseguridades de lado. Cuando Kenny va a buscar a Butters a su clase de Historia, se topa con Tweek.

- K-kenny, ¡F-funcionó! – Tweek salta emocionado.

- Te lo dije – le sonríe Kenny.

- A-ahora ya no t-tendrás que golpearme l-la c-cabeza.

- ¿Cómo está eso? – Craig se aparece detrás de Tweek - ¿McCormick iba a golpearte?

- NGH, e-era p-ara olvidarte. Pero e-el no usar r-ropa interior funcionó – Tweek dice como si nada.

- Y vaya que funcionó – Craig dice, y por primera vez Kenny lo ve sonreír – ahora vámonos, no me gusta que hables con basura.

- ¡HEY! – Kenny se ofende.

- B-bromea, Kenny – Tweek le asegura.

Kenny sabe que no bromea, pero también sabe como es la forma rara de Craig para mostrar cariño… o algo parecido.

Tomando la mano de Butters, Kenny se encamina a su siguiente clase, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho. Este año ayudó a muchas personas… quizás debería hacer su negocio permanente.

Porque todos necesitamos un pequeño empujón en cuando a cuestiones del corazón, y el Gurú del amor siempre estará ahí para ayudar (y cobrar).

**F.I.N **

* * *

><p><em>NA: Gracias a todos por leer. Originalmente esto tendría companions fics sobre lo que cada pareja pasó durante estos episodios de consejo de Kenny, pero igual no sean tan interesantes de leer XD. Agradezco mucho las palabras de aliento en mis otros fics, y espero este regalin para todas las y los fans de South Park haya sido de su agrado. ¡Feliz San Valentín! (súper atrasado u_u)<em>


End file.
